


The Seduction of Brian Kinney

by natila_gra



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, F/M, Infidelity, M/M, Michael Bashing, Minor Character Death, Open Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:19:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4567710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natila_gra/pseuds/natila_gra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian and Justin are always destined to be together. In this story, Justin and Gus are friends. Gus is determined to help his father get out of his shelf and his best friend to get the man of his dreams. If those two cases are entwined it's only easier for Gus, who is determined to reach his goals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really good at finishing stories, I hope I will manage with this one, so cross your fingers for me!
> 
> If you find some mistakes - feel free to point them to me, promise to try and correct them all. 
> 
> Just to be clear from the beggining, and to make it clear for everyone - Brian here is 35, Justin and Gus are 17. Lindsay is 2 years older then Brian. Why? Because it's my story and I said so (I always wanted to say it! ;)). 
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you will have nice time while reading this!  
> ;*
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story. Neither characters nor the plot. It is kind of sad actually.

\-------18 YEARS EARLIER----------

  
‘I hate my life!’

  
‘Aww… Poor Lindsay, why won’t you tell Uncle Brian what happened,’ said handsome young man with mirth in his eyes, ‘so we can move on to getting high,’ he added looking in amusement at his friend when she stopped her pacing to look at him with disapproval and badly hidden excitement. Brian’s intentions to distract his friend failed, blond girl sighed loudly and laid on the bed next to him.

  
‘My mum is still trying to set me up with her friend’s son and daddy is still treating me like I’m invisible! Lynette is giggling every time she sees me, damn it! I knew I should have waited after collage with my coming out!’ Lindsay ranted exasperated. She knew it won’t be easy when she decided to tell her family the truth about herself, but she hoped that they will get over their shock and accept her the way she is. Over a month have passed and she was still hoping. It had taken her long time to accept that she preferred women over men, she was twenty years old now and she has never had a real girlfriend. She kissed some girls, but the only time she had sex was with two years younger Brian when she was drunk and they both don’t remember much expect how funny it was. How pathetic was she? The only thing that kept her sane lately was her friendship with younger boy. She was laughing and goofing around with Brian a lot. Lindsay was very grateful for that moments of joy.

  
‘How many times do I have to tell you this?’ said young man passing a joint over to his friend, she inhaled and immediately started coughing. He hit her in the back before putting weed into ashtray.

  
‘Brian!’ she shouted making her friend chuckling. His lough was infectious and soon they were both snickering and rolling on the bed. After few minutes, when they calmed down Brian pinned girl’s arms to the bed.

  
‘Straight people will always hate us, never will understand us, you shouldn’t have come out at all, Linds. It’s your life, not theirs. Your future, your choices,’ he said with serious air around him. Sometimes Lindsay wondered what made her friend so jaded, he was young and yet his views on life were ones of an older, experienced man. She really wanted sometimes to give Brian back his lost innocence.  
‘It’s not lie when they made you lie?’ Lindsay asked with a small smile.

  
‘You do listen to me,’ Brian beamed at her. ‘Now, can we get high?’

  
Lindsay giggled again and agreed, they were young and beautiful, they could pretend that they didn’t have any responsibilities any real worries. They could do whatever the hell they wanted, even if part of ‘whatever they wanted’ were getting high in a dorm room and having silly sex on Lindsay’s roommate’s bed. If she managed to forget her parents, her problems in schools and her love-life, she could be happy. Life was crazy and with Brian she could lough as loud as she wanted, she could jump as high as she wanted. Her best friend always did what he felt was right for him, he was tough, confident and he didn’t take bullshit from anyone. Lindsay Peterson wanted be at least a little like him even if she knew that she didn’t have it in her. She was too ashamed of herself, of her decisions and failures. When four months later she found herself pregnant, she panicked and didn’t tell Brian. Her parents were as embarrassed about it as she was, they shipped her to Canada to hide her indiscretion from family and friends.

  
Five months later Lindsay gave birth to a cute baby boy, whom she named Gus Peterson Kinney. Her parents helped her financially but otherwise refused to participate in their life. She was content, her life was peaceful, Gus was the center of her universe. Lindsay finished her degree, became an art teacher in a local elementary school. Everything was good.

 

\-----14 years earlier (4 years after previous scene)-----

‘Beep, beep, beeeep…’

  
‘Fucking shit,’ murmured suddenly awaken man hitting an offending alarm clock. He had a long night and didn’t feel like getting up, every move was painful, he could still feel alcohol buzzing in his head. ‘Arrrgh,’ he heard next to him and turned sharply to see a stranger with freaking dreadlocks in his bed. ‘Get the fuck out,’ he said with hoarse voice without a moment of thought. He must have been really out of it if he invited some weird rasta-guy to his house. Later that day he realized that it was the first sign of an impending disaster, he should have known that dreadlocks are always evil.

  
‘Yeah, yeah…’ agreed rasta-guy, ‘just let me have some coffee.’

  
‘No way,’ grunted disgruntled Brian, ‘get out of my apartment.’ Rasta guy made an offended noise but started to dress up. Brian exhaled relieved and got up himself.

  
‘My name’s Josh by the way,’ said rasta-guy.

  
‘Yeah, whatever. Don’t forget to close the door.’

  
‘Asshole,’ murmured Josh on his way out. Brian checked the time - clock was showing that he really didn’t have much time left before he had to meet his first client, so he decided to skip his morning cup of coffee too. It was second sign, day was never good without his morning coffee. Third and fourth sings were connected - his car didn’t start, so he had to take a bus to work, so he was late for his meeting. Whole day was disastrous, by noon Brian was expecting the Apocalypse.

  
The end of the world didn’t happened, instead, at exactly 2:17 pm he got a phone call.

  
‘Mr. Kinney?’ asked woman on the phone.

  
‘Exactly. May I ask who’s calling?’

  
‘My name is Meredith Ellis, we’ve been looking for you for a few days now. I’m currently in Toronto…’

  
‘Could you possible tell me what’s this phone about? I really don’t have a whole day,’ said irritated Brian. He didn’t know anyone in Toronto, so he didn’t care what some chick had to say. Especially when his day was so horrendous. Woman sighed and decided to take more direct approach.

  
‘You need to pick up your son, Mr. Kinney. His mother died in a car accident last week,’ Meredith said. Brian choked and fell silent for a second then he burst out laughing.

  
‘Good one, Meredith, was it?’ he said chuckling.

  
‘Yes, but it’s not a joke, Mr. Kinney. Lindsay Peterson was found dead last Tuesday in her car. Gus was waiting at home for her and when she wasn’t coming he called 911, he’s very bright and mature young boy…’

  
‘What the fuck!’ Brian cried to interrupt. _Lindsay was dead? He had a son? What the fuck?!_ ‘I don’t have a son!’ he added when woman was waiting for him to elaborate.

  
‘I’m afraid you’re wrong, Sir. This little boy’s name is Gus Peterson Kinney and he’s four, you’re listed as his father on his birth certificate along with Ms. Peterson as his mother,’ she explained carefully.

  
‘There must be some mistake,’ said Brian with confidence, ‘I can’t be a father.’

  
‘It’s always a possibility,’ agreed Meredith and Brian sigh relieved. ‘You’ll have to do paternity test, mother could be wrong or she could consciously fill in false information, it happens sometimes.’ Brian felt his eyes getting wet. _Lindsay was dead. Her kid was in Canada. Holy shit!_ , Brian thought, _Linds disappeared about 4 year ago, she was lesbian. She only slept with him that few times, and she was sick all the time later…”_ Brian started to panic. It could be his kid. And even if it wasn’t, he couldn’t leave Lindsay’s son alone. Especially alone in Canada.

  
‘…Mr Kinney? Do you hear me?’

  
‘Yeah… I’ll be there tomorrow. Gus, you said? Where… where is he now?’


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapters won't be long, I'm sorry.  
> This is a story I decided to write just to prove myself that I can do it.
> 
> Have a nice time! :)  
> ;*
> 
> PS. Some of the dialogs are borrowed from first episode of Queer as folk.

‘Guys, I’m not sure if it’s good idea,’ said dark haired girl to her giggling blond haired friend sitting in the passenger seat and handsome teenage boy with dark hair and light blue eyes she had a crush on. She didn’t want to be a buzz-killer, but she really didn’t like their idea.

‘Aww… Come off it, Daph. Justin needs to experience gay night life,’ said handsome boy who was currently driving a car.

‘But why is he going alone?’ she whined, she wouldn’t mind clubbing with Justin and if Gus were going too, she would be thrilled. Even if it was in gay club. 

‘So he could get laid, he wouldn’t do it if you went with him, and I can’t go, cuz everyone over there knows me,’ he explained. Justin was giggling madly in the background. Daphne was his best friend since kindergarten, they met Gus when he transferred to St. James Academy the year before. Gus was the first person he come out to, to be exact, he kissed Gus, but it felt like… like he imagined kissing Daphne would feel. Besides, Gus was straight as an arrow, but with gay father and thousands of uncles, he was very understanding and helped Justin overcome his insecurities. It was actually Justin’s idea to go out tonight, they were in their senior year of highschool and Justin was determined to lose his v-card. Gus was happy to help.

‘…since when did you become a gay-expert? You’re like ultimate heterosexual,’ Daphne continued complaining. Justin wasn’t sorry that he didn’t listen their argument, he was too excited to pay attention to the little quarrel. 

‘Since my dad is the best homosexual, period. I’m only too happy to help Justin become one too,’ Gus joked, ‘and… I did kiss a guy once,’ winked at both stunned Daphne and Justin who blushed furiously. They didn’t share the story about their kiss with her, Justin was too embarrassed. ‘Ok, dude. Here we are,’ said dark-haired boy looking serious for once, ‘you sure you want to do this?’ he asked.

‘Hell yeah!’ exclaimed Justin smiling at his friends, ‘See ya tomorrow,’ he said and get out waving. Gus and Daphne took off, Daphne was going home and Gus was going to one of his jock-friends to be available if Justin needed help.

* * *

It’s not like he chose to be a single dad. Nobody asked him if he wanted to have a kid. He was wandering sometimes what would have happened if Lindsay told him about pregnancy, would she be alive now? Would they get married for the kid’s sake? If he was honest with himself, he had to admit, he was glad that he didn’t know from the beginning. He got a chance to finish collage, start his career, have some careless fun. Besides, he really sucked with little babies. He sucked with bigger kids too, but somehow Gus turned out to be okay, he suspected that it was more because of Lindsay’s influence when the kid was little then his. 

Now, Brian Kinney could honestly say that he was a happy man. He was 35, he had wonderful son, his own company and he still could score as many tricks per night as he wanted to. He was taking advantage of his son’s absence and empty loft. When Gus first moved in with him they were living in the same place they were living now, but over the years they bought a loft directly below his old one and made some adjustments to combine two separates apartments. Now the loft downstairs was mainly Gus’s kingdom, Brian still preferred his old good “fuck-pad”. They had big living room in the area downstairs, they both preferred to hang out there, when there were just the two of them.

Brian was cruising and looking for someone worth his attention, he didn’t want to go home alone, but he slowly resign himself to it. He was contemplating the idea of going to Michael’s while exiting the club. He was lighting a cigarette and that’s when it happened, when **he** came along. Brian saw the most beautiful boy he have ever seen. He had bright blond hair and sparkling blue eyes. His lips was full and pout – perfect for sucking his cock. Brian knew he had to have this man. Boy. Whatever.

‘How’s it going?’ Brian said when he approached the boy ‘Had a busy night?’

Justin looked at the gorgeous man in front of him and swallowed. He knew he wanted him.  
‘Just...’ he stuttered, ‘checking out the bars, you know? Boytoy, Meathook…’ he listed clubs Gus told him about. Brian looked at the boy in front of him amused.

‘The Meathook. Really? So you’re into leather?’ Justin looked at the man in front of him. _Yeah… I could be into leather for you _, he thought, but didn’t said his thoughts out loud.__

‘Sure,’ he answered instead shyly. He wasn’t usually that shy, this man in front of him was just a little intimidating.

‘Where you headed?’ Brian asked. He looked more closely at younger man, he couldn’t be over twenty, he could be even his son’s age. It wouldn’t be the first time he was fucking a teenager, he mused. Justin’s excitement on the other hand was reaching a new level, _he was going to get laid!_

‘No place special.’ Brian looked at the boy with hunger and mirth in the eye. 

‘I can change that,’ he said. When Justin nodded, Brian took him to his car. They were driving in silence at first. 

‘Shit,’ cursed younger man, ‘I promised to call a friend, do you mind…?’ he asked hesitantly. 

‘Go ahead,’ Brian chuckled, he was glad that kid was taking some precautions. ‘I promise not to hurt you if you don’t want me to,’ he added with snicker. Justin blushed and mumbled something in reply. He dialed the right number. 

‘Hey,’ he whispered trying not to look in Brian’s direction who wasn’t hiding that he was listening in. 

‘…Yeah, don’t worry, I’m fine.’ 

‘…Yeah, I am.’ 

‘…I don’t know, dude. I’ll call you later,’ he risked a glanced at the handsome man in the front seat. ‘Or in the morning,’ he added winking at amused Brian. 

‘I will, see you,’ he ended the call embarrassed a little. Brian decided to help out his young trick. 

‘I’m impressed, I’m glad you have someone who’s keeping tabs on you,’ he said. He didn’t want to go into “Dad Brian mode”, but he couldn’t help himself. Being dad was too big part of his life – his former self would rather eat his own socks then say something like that. But he wasn’t that guy anymore, being full-time parent changed him. ‘I’m Brian by the way.’ 

‘Justin,’ said blonde boy with a big smile. His nerves calmed down during the ride. Gus didn’t sound worried, and Brian seemed to be cool guy. He really wanted to lose his virginity to this beautiful man. He was watching him from the corner of his eyes. He could even fall for this guy. He was much older than he, but extremely good-looking with the air of confidence around him. 

When they reached the right building, they went into shabby looking elevator which took them on the fourth floor. They entered the loft - Justin was impressed. The place was amazing, modern and unique. Justin wasn’t intimidated by older man before that much, but now he was. He didn’t know how he should act. 

‘Close the door,’ ordered Brian. Justin felt silly for leaving them open. He closed the door and looked at the most gorgeous man alive. He couldn’t speak. Brian looked like a god, he crooked his finger and Justin came to him. ‘Relax,’ he whispered. A long time ago he would enjoy making the boy squirm, but now he just didn’t want him so tense, he wanted to savor this evening. 

Justin felt that he was being led in some direction, he couldn’t focus and he didn’t care where he was going. All he could concentrate on was man’s hands on his body. Brian’s hazel eyes was looking directly at him when they reached bed. 

‘Undress. Don’t say anything,’ said Brian with a small smile, he was watching enthusiastic young man taking his clothes off. He rather liked what he saw, especially, when he noticed how big Justin’s cock was, ‘I’m going to rim you now. When you’re nice and open for me, I will put my cock in your tight, little hole.’ Justin looked at his lover and his breath hitched. Brian chuckled. ‘Breathe, Justin,’ he said, ‘and turn around.’ 

* * *

‘Beep, beep, beeeeep…’ Justin woke up startled. He looked around unfamiliar place, his eyes fell to the face of a man next to him who just punched an alarm clock. He smiled recalling last night’s events. He looked over at the clock. 

‘Holly shit!’ He cried, ‘why do you have alarm so late?! Don’t you work?!’ Justin shouted while looking for his clothes. Brian looked at him confused. ‘Don’t look at me like that, I’m fucking late!’ 

‘Don’t you want to take a shower first?’ asked Brian amused with younger man. Being the boss definitely had a lot of pros. Justin glared at him. 

‘Can you call me a cab?’ he asked instead of replaying and disappearing in the bathroom. Brian chuckled and reached for his phone, where he could see 7 missed calls, which made him groan. Justin peeked from the bathroom and chuckled. ‘Not so happy now, are you?’ he said and went back to looking for his missing clothes. ‘Will you call me that cab?’ he asked impatiently, ‘I have to be in school in like 15 minutes.’ Brian shook off his bad mood and smiled at the boy. 

‘How old are you anyway?’ he asked. 

‘You sure you wanna know?’ answered with his own question Justin. Brian looked at him and shook his head in denial. _No_ , he decided, _some things should stay unknown._

* * *

Gus was starting to worry. His best friend was running late, and he didn’t ask Justin where exactly he was going. He should insist on getting the exact address. Now he was waiting in front of the school with his school uniform in hands and equally nervous Daphne next to him. He exhaled relieved when he saw blond boy exiting the taxi and rushing to them. 

‘So, how was it?’ Daphne asked. She looked really excited for her first friend. Justin beamed at them with his biggest smile. 

‘A-mazing,’ he singsonged, ‘the best night of my life,’ he added. Then his eyes got all glossy and he went on. ‘He was the most gorgeous man I’ve ever seen. And his body…’ 

‘I’m really not sure if I want to hear that,’ said Gus with a happy smile. 

‘Shut up, I want!’ cried Daphne. Justin giggled, he looked and felt giddy. 

‘I still can feel his cock,’ he whispered conspiratorially and winked at gobsmacked Gus. Daphne laughed when Justin took his clothes and went to change into his uniform. Gus shaken off his awkwardness and join Daphne in her laugh. 

‘He sure had good time,’ he joked looking at his friend. Daphne was looking at him in awe, he was suspecting that since she find out about Justin’s sexuality, she started to harbor a crush for him, not their blond friend. He didn’t want to give her any false hope, he knew better. His father didn’t do anything when he found out that his best friend was having crush on him and now he was in deep shit. Gus wasn’t going to allow something like that to happen to him. When the bell rang he ran for his first class. 

* * *

It was few days since his night with insatiable blond twink and he still caught himself thinking about their time. Brian was busy daydreaming when the door to his office opened without notice and his son entered. Gus looked at him suspiciously when he caught his father with dreamy eyes. _Did he meet someone?_ Gus wandered and felt his heart filling with hope – his dad deserved the best. But now wasn’t the moment to investigate, he had to focus. 

‘Why are you here?’ Brian asked. Gus rarely was visiting him at work. 

‘I really need a favor,’ he started looking ashamed. He knew his father didn’t like unnecessary violence, but Gus couldn’t not react, when his best friend was bullied in front of him. Brian looked at him and concentrated entirely on the conversation. 

‘What is it?’ He asked. 

‘I may or may not have been in a fight at school,’ he started carefully. His father’s face was devoid of emotions. 

‘Why?’ he just asked. 

‘My friend was bullied because he’s gay,’ he answered truthfully. He didn’t regret protecting Justin and punching Chris Hobbs. Maybe now that stupid jock will think before harassing weaker kids. Brian looked relieved, he loved his child, even if he didn’t approve the fist fights, he was glad Gus’s heart was on the right side. 

‘Go on,’ Brian only said. Gus swallowed, here come the worst part. 

‘So, I made a deal with principle,’ he started. ‘Everyone knows Chris is bullying Justin, but Hobbs’ parents are making big donations for school, and Justin’s are homophobic, at least his dad is, so the board and principle can’t really do anything.’ Brian was listening carefully, he was almost regretting sending his son to this posh, private school, politics in there were over his head. Then he heard the name, _Justin_ his thoughts went for a moment to different young man who was distracting him last few days. He wouldn’t mind having him under him again… He shook his head and refocus on his son. 

‘But as I said, everyone knows about the bullying. And they really didn’t want to punish me for basically doing their job, so…’  
‘Gus, cut the crap. What “deal” did you made?’ asked impatient Brian. He had a feeling that he wouldn’t like it. 

‘Yeah…’ his son chuckled nervously, ‘I said that you will hold few next gatherings here or in home, when they’ll have parent’s meeting or something.’ Gus looked at his father pleadingly, Brian knew it was important, even if he hated the idea of bunch of breeders with their kids crowding his space. 

‘Okay,’ he grunted, ‘we will do it here. But you’re responsible for preparing everything.’ 

‘Thank you, thank you, thank you!’ Gus said with big smile, ‘you’re the bestest dad in the world, you know that, right?’ 

‘Yeah, I do,’ said Brian, when Gus jumped on him and hugged. ‘Let’s go home,’ he said and moved to clean his desk. Gus grinned at him with a thought that he really does have the best dad in the world. He will have to find out who was occupying his father’s thoughts lately and he will have to do what he can to hook him up with that guy, Gus promised himself. 


	3. Chapter 2

‘Come on, Jussy, hurry up!’ said Gus. He was waiting for his friend in front of school’s washroom. Justin wanted once again to go to the Liberty Avenue, so Gus decided to take him to the Liberty Diner. It was heart not only of his family life, but also a heart of the gay day-life in Pittsburgh. His grandma Deb was working there, and it was place were his dad and uncles were usually eating. Gus decided that it will be good for Justin to meet some other homosexuals. Maybe he will even get to see his mystery lover, brunet mused, Justin was talking about since he went to Liberty Avenue last time, Gus still didn’t know what that guy name was.

 

‘Okay, we can go now,’ said Justin, ‘can I drive your car?’ he asked as usual, and Gus answered ‘in your dreams,’ as usual. Blond boy was excited, he didn’t really get to see Liberty Avenue last time when he was there. He found Brian, or rather Brian found him almost instantly and they went to the other guy’s place. He wanted to see how the famous gay district really looked like and he was excited to meet Gus’s family. Justin heard a lot about them and was glad he will finally get to meet people he knew so much about. Sometimes hen Gus started talking it was hard to make him stop.

 

Gus’s parents were friends in collage and they hooked up few times (Justin was at first outraged, he couldn’t imagine his parents having sex, but Gus only laugh at him and told him to keep listen, cause it’s getting better). Both his parents were gay, his mum ran away to Canada when she found out about pregnancy and his dad didn’t know anything about the baby before his mum died in the car accident. His mum’s family had some properties or investments there, from what Justin understand they were quite loaded, but his friend didn’t like talking about them. They practically severed all ties with his mum when she came out and got pregnant, something about ‘promiscuous and outrageous lifestyle’ of all gays. Gus didn’t know why his mum decided to escape from USA, he suspected that she must have been suffering from depression at the time. Gus’s dad was completely different. They were more like best friends, Gus really didn’t like to let his dad down, he was always genuinely trying to make his father proud of him.

 

Gus also had some really cool uncles. Auntie Em, who is a very effeminate guy and Ted, who works for his dad as accountant but is really his dad’s best friend. There was also Michael. Gus didn’t like him very much and from what Justin understood, the feeling is mutual. His uncle Michael kind of took advantage of Gus’s dad. His father was over his head with the new baby and responsibilities and in that time Michael somehow managed to lower his dad’s defenses and hopped into his bed. Mr. Kinney don’t know how to finish this relationship and Gus is feeling really sorry for his dad actively trying to break them up. Gus said that his dad is seeing other guys all the time and he like to rub it into Michael’s face. In Justin’s opinion it’s pretty screwed up relation. There are also Gus’s grandparents – Debbie and Carl. Debbie is super loud and obnoxious, and she really is Michael’s mother. She’s working on the diner, Carl is her husband and a retired cop. Justin wondered about Gus biological family, but he had a feeling that it wasn’t topic he should brought up.

 

Boys parked outside of Liberty Diner, and Gus switched off the engine. Justin was distracted from his internal musings and was again feeling nervous, to make things worse, he had this weird feeling in his guts, which he decided to ignore for now and go meet Gus’s family.

 

‘Easy, man,’ said Gus grinning at his friend’s nervousness, ‘they’re cool. And you know almost everything about them, so…’ he suspended his voice and moved to the Liberty Diner. Justin had no other choice then to follow.

* * *

 

Brian was sitting in the booth with Michael. He was seething with anger on his ex-best friend. Michael was once again asking him when will they move in together. So he fucked him few times. It’s not like he wanted it. First time he was really desperate, Gus was little and had his first real cold, Brian couldn’t leave his loft even for the grocery shopping. After that Michael was keep coming back, he was telling everyone who was listening that they were together. Brian didn’t even know that they became an item. He hated it. He started hating Michael. He didn’t want him. He was annoying and whining, but he couldn’t tell him no. He was always taking care of Mikey. Debbie practically adopted him in highschool. They both helped him so much with Gus. He knew he owe them both this.

 

Diner was buzzing as always. Brian was partly excited, he was going to meet his son’s best friend. Gus never really had best friend before. He had a lot of friends and acquaintances, but he never referred to someone as **best** friend. When the bell above the entrance door rang he saw his son and waved.

 

‘Hi Dad!’ shouted Gus. He rushed to his table to give him a hug. Brian could see blond hair behind his son, and all he could think was _No, no, no, no… Yes, yes, yes!_. Behind his son stood very familiar boy with very familiar, widely open eyes. He seemed frozen in shock. ‘This is Justin,’ Gus said looking strangely at his friend and prodding him in his ribs. That seemed to work.

 

‘H… Hi Mr. Kinney,’ Justin said. He looked at Brian, then at the other man next to him, who looked annoyed that they were interrupted, then back at Brian. He smiled shyly, he was intrigued, he didn’t get Brian’s last name when they met. All week he was all he could think about and now it seemed that he was his best friend’s father. He wanted Brian again, even if he was Gus’s dad. Age difference wasn’t that big, he convinced himself. ‘It’s really nice to meet you, Sir,’ he added. Brian snap out of his stupor and smiled at boys. He didn’t have to be afraid, Justin wasn’t going to rat him out, was he? They didn’t do anything wrong. Technically. Even if he literally was his son’s age. _God, if you really are somewhere there, have mercy…_ , he thought.

 

‘Hello Gus, Justin,’ he said, ‘would you like to join us?’ Brian asked. Gus looked at him like he had another head. Okay, so maybe he’s not so formal usually.

 

‘With a pleasure, Mr. Kinney,’ answered Justin and licked his lip flirtatiously. Brian really wanted to see that tongue somewhere else, last time he didn’t get the chance to teach Justin the art of fellatio, he regretted it later, when he was reminiscing events of that night. Maybe he will have a chance to fix that? Michael was glaring at them and mumbling discontentedly.

 

‘Yeah, and this is Michael,’ said Gus offhandedly while taking a seat next to him. Justin smiled at the older man and greeted him politely. He sat down next to Brian with slightly red face, Gus was watching both his father and Justin and couldn’t figure out what’s going on – why were they acting so strangely?

 

‘And who’s this cutie?’ asked red haired woman coming to their table. Justin’s cheeks redden even more at that. Brian swallowed heavily, he could easily recall other instance when Justin was red like that.

 

‘My name’s Justin, Ma’am, I’m going to school with Gus.’

 

‘Not only cute, but also polite! This one’s a keeper, you hear me, Gus?’ Debbie exclaimed loudly, then she added, ‘And you call me Debbie, Sunshine. Ma’am makes me feel old! Ha!’ Justin smiled at her his brightest smile, he liked that woman. Michael groaned displeased once again.

 

‘You are old, Ma! You can’t tell some twinks to call you so casually,’ Brian cringed at that. He really didn’t know why he was still staying in touch with this man.

 

‘Don’t you have to go to work, Mikey?’ he asked.

 

‘No!’ Mikey answered indignantly. Brian suddenly felt something touching his thigh, he looked down and saw blonde’s hand massaging insides of his leg. He looked at Justin’s face, smiled lightly and spread his legs to make it easier for the boy. He could play this game, he decided instantly forgetting about annoying presence of Michael and even more annoying presence of his doubts and morals.

 

After boys made their orders, they started a small talk about school, work and other impersonal topics. During whole conversations, Justin’s hand was meandering around older man’s leg, touching his crotch and teasing him. When their orders came, Brian decided to take their game on the next level. He put Justin’s jacket on his laps, and laid his hand directly above blonde’s zipper. Justin bit his lip looking at him with heat. Brian couldn’t stop a moan, which he covered with cough. Justin looked over at Gus, but he seemed to be busy with his food. He glanced again at Brian and nodded discreetly. Brian smiled with dangerous glint in his eyes. He slowly open boy’s trousers and put his hands inside his boxers. Justin shivered.

 

‘You’re cold?’ asked Michael who was watching Justin suspiciously. He didn’t like when other gay man where around Brian.

 

‘Nah, it’s o… okay,’ he replied and started to shoveling his food into his mouths to cover his arousal. Brian chuckled. He was working on boy’s balls at that moment. He was content. He missed playing with sex and with guys. Justin was an amazing lover, and now he was showing his other side – daring and funny. He wanted to keep him around. He could only hope that Mikey wouldn’t interfere.

 

Justin made a strangled gasp and squeezed his fork tightly. Gus’s eyes gotten wide and he looked over at his dad’s innocent face while he moved a little and started to clean his hand in napkin. He couldn’t believe in what he was seeing. He glanced at Michael who was too busy to notice something with stabbing his food with his fork. He looked at Justin and caught his eyes. Justin immediately looked guiltily away. His father was avoiding his eyes.

 

 _They really did it…_ , he thought surprised. He looked at them one more time and wondered if his dad was Justin’s mystery lover from the other night. Gus frown, he promised himself to support his dad’s potential new partner. Was he okay if it was Justin? He looked over them once again. It was their choice. He loved them both, so he wouldn’t stop them if they weren’t harming anyone. He just had to make sure that they are both happy and he would have to keep Michael away. And who said he couldn’t have some fun while doing it?

 

* * *

 

 

‘So, Daddy…’ Gus started playfully later that day. He still couldn’t really believe that his dad jerked his best friend off under the table in the diner. In front of him. He was finding it more hilarious then nerve-wrecking at the moment, he wonder what he was going to feel tomorrow. ‘You want to share something with the class?’ he asked.

 

Brian looked at his son. He really should to tell him, but he couldn’t make himself to it. ‘Yeah… you need to study more. If you won’t get soccer scholarship, you’re going to need high SATs.’ Brian murmured and looked away.

 

‘Buzz killer,’ said Gus, but he knew his dad was right. Even if he was too much of a chicken to admit that he had a tiny crush on Justin. Gus kissed his dad on the cheek and went to his room smiling. He always wanted his dad to fall in love. It would be weird, he had to admit that – his dad with Justin – but he wouldn’t stand them in a way. He couldn’t wait to all the fun he was going to have while tormenting them, he thought mischievously.

 

* * *

 

 

‘I have this brilliant idea,’ said Gus during lunch break to his friends. Justin looked at him suspiciously, he didn’t really trust Gus’s brilliant ideas. They were sitting with a big group of their friends, Justin was used to hanging only with Daphne before they met Gus, now it seemed he was one of the most popular guy in school, sitting and joking around with soccer players, how weird life was?

 

‘We should all hang out in my place and study,’ he said.

 

‘You said your dad don’t like kids taking over his space,’ said one of the girls. They all had a crush on his dad. Or on him. Gus knew it and it usually made him grinning madly. He risked a glance at Justin who hold his breath.

 

‘Yeah, I had a feeling he won’t mind this time,’ he replied with his tongue in a cheek. ‘Will you come? Justin?’ Gus asked rising his brow with a challenge. Justin narrowed his eyes at him, _he knows,_ he thought and then smirked.

 

‘I will definitely cum,’ he joked. Gus gulped, he didn’t expect Justin to be so easy going about it. Gus and Justin looked at each other and started giggling madly.

 

‘I feel like we’re missing something,’ said Daphne to the rest of the group. She was a little hurt that they excluded her, but she was also getting used to it. They were still her friends, but they were getting closer. She entertained a thought that there might be something more between them. She would have to look closer at them to be sure. Justin and Gus finished their meals first and went out to talk in some more private place.

 

‘I swear, Gus. I had no idea!’ Justin said passionately when they sat down. He was feeling guilty for what he did the day before during dinner.

 

‘You had no idea that what, Jussy?’ asked Gus feigning innocence. Justin looked at him with wide eyes.

 

‘Eee…’ he stammered.

 

‘Cuz you can’t think about getting off on my dad during dinner, right? I mean, I’m pretty sure you knew what you were doing.’ Gus accused stealing his expression.

 

‘I…’ Justin started, he was afraid something like that was going to happen. Gus was mad at him, he hated him. ‘I don’t…’

 

‘And you can’t mean flirting with my dad before the meal,’ interrupted Gus again. He was having fun screwing with his friend. Justin looked genuinely scared. ‘I know!’ Gus exclaimed, ‘you must be thinking about fucking my father when you went on Liberty Avenue. What did you say? You could feel his cock the day after?’ Gus laughed. ‘God, Jus, you’re such a slut!’

 

Justin looked at his friend closely. Gus was laughing and didn’t seem to be mad anymore. Blond boy felt humiliated, but he could admit – he deserved that. ‘So… you don’t hate me?’ he asked carefully.

 

Gus laughed harder and stuttered, ‘Only… only if I can… call you… Daddy.’ Justin paled at first and then join Gus in laughing fit. Few minutes later they calmed down.

 

‘Be serious for a moment Gussy,’ ordered Justin and smirked, ‘or you’re grounded,’ he added. Gus chuckled at that. ’You’re really okay with this?’

 

‘I have few conditions,’ said Gus seriously. ‘First, never, and I repeat – **never** talk about my father’s cock again. I really don’t want to know how it looks, how it makes you feel, how long you feel it. Never again,’ Gus shuddered and Justin chuckled sheepishly. Yeah, he could see Gus’s point. ‘Second, I never again, and I repeat - **never again** want to be witness to your… affection.’ Justin smiled awkwardly one more time and nodded. ‘And finally, if you ever hurt my dad, I will cut off your balls and feed them to you. Is that clear?’ asked Gus with narrowed eyes. Justin gulped.

 

‘Gus… I don’t think he wants me that seriously. You said it yourself, he has a partner, I’m just a kid. He’s playing with me and when he’ll get bored he will set me aside,’ said Justin sadly. He knew he couldn’t expect anything more from the older man. Gus looked his friend over.

 

‘I think…’ Gus started, ‘that he might surprise you. You do have a chance, you know? He hates Michael and he likes you, so…’

 

‘Are you serious?’ asked surprised Justin.

 

‘Yeah…’

 

‘He’s your father.’

 

‘Yeah…’ agreed Gus again.

 

‘I’m your friend!’

 

‘Yeah…’ Gus sighed.

 

‘And you’re okay with this?’ Justin asked incredulously. Gus looked really out of his safe zone.

 

‘Yeah…’ ha replied one more time. ‘But I really would rather be done with this conversation.’ Justin glanced at his friend and nodded. Gus could be obnoxious sometimes, but when he didn’t feel like he needed to prove some point he was easily getting uncomfortable with conversations. Justin few times joked that he was becoming prude, but it wasn’t the right time. Gus just got him his blessing to date his father, he was honored. Now he had to make a plan to not only seduce the older man, but also to keep him. He looked at Gus with a smile and gave him a sloppy kiss in a cheek. Gus chuckled. Everything was good between them. Daphne was waiting for them in the school entrance and looked at them weirdly, but didn’t say anything. Justin felt a little guilty for leaving her out of the loop, but when they started planning their study session he soon forgotten all about it. He had his own plan to prepare.


	4. Chapter III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I left this story for so long, but I;m still determined to finish this. Here it is - chapter 3!

Brian was planning quiet evening at home with the company of whisky and his son. He was relaxing on the sofa in their big living room when he hear keys in the lock. He smiled and waited for his son to enter the loft. His smile frozen on his face when he saw how many people is accompanying Gus.

‘Hi Dad,’ said Gas immediately coming over to him. ‘You remember when you said I need to study more?’ he asked. If glare could kill, Gus would be dead. 

‘Hello Mr. Kinney,’ Brian heard and recognized the voiced immediately. He shot Gus, who was looking sheepishly the last dirty look and watched the group of kids in his home. He sighed and catch blond’s eyes.

‘Hello Justin,’ said blond blushed and felt how his cock is hardening. Brian smiled at that and heard how his son exhaling with relief next to him. Brian was starting to suspect some sort of conspiracy between the two and he didn’t know how he felt about that.

‘As I was saying, meet my new study group,’ explained Gus, ‘we will go to my room.’

‘It’s okay, Gus. I will be upstairs,’ he said and looked over at blond menace. ‘If you need me for something you can come,’ he added. Justin was blushing furiously and hoped that no one realized. 

‘Okay, dad. Thanks,’ he said winking at him. Brian was getting to feel really uncomfortable and fled upstairs. Forty minutes and three glasses of Jim Bean later, Brian saw blond head emerging from downstairs. He groaned. Justin grinned impishly.

‘I needed to use the bathroom, but downstairs was occupied. Gus said that I can come here,’ he explained shorting the distance between him and the sofa. Brian looked at him desperately. He really wanted to taste him again. 

‘Come over here,’ Brian asked. ‘I need…’ he didn’t finished, only grunted when he suddenly had his arms full of blond twink kissing him zealously. Brian moaned unconsciously and Justin took it as an invitation to further his exploration of older man’s mouth. 

‘I can’t stop thinking about you, Mr. Kinney,’ said Justin teasingly when they broke their kiss. Corner of Brian lips lifted. Brian touched Justin’s lower lip and the boy licked playfully his fingers. Brian’s breath hitched.

‘I want your mouths someplace else,’ he said with lust. Justin gasped. He knew what Brian wanted and looked at him unsure. When he recognized raw want in older man eyes he decided to try his best. He slid dawn on his knees in front of the hazel-eyed man.

‘You’ll have to be patient with me, I’ve never done it,’ said shyly Justin. Brian smiled and nodded. He had no doubts that Justin will be wonderful at it. He was good in everything sexual they tried. He moaned when he felt wet tongue on his shaft. 

‘I think you’ll manage,’ his voice was hoarse. He put hands in blond hairs and tugged softly. Justin made a little noise around a cock in his mouth. He was really getting into it, he loved feeling Brian’s pleasure, kneeling in front of older man was also sexy itself. He pulled out his own member and started to touching himself. ‘Yes…’ gasped Brian, ‘play with your balls,’ he ordered. Justin was only happy to comply. 

Few minutes later they were both moaning their release. ‘Taste weirdly,’ complained blond man wrinkling his nose with distaste. Brian snickered.

‘You’ll get used to,’ he said. Justin’s heart swelled with happiness. Brian wanted to repeat the experience. He sat back on man’s lap and kissed him soundly in the lips. 

‘I hope so,’ he answered truthfully. They heard commotion on the stairs and Gus’s voice ‘Calm down Daph, I will go check on him,’ Justin jumped panicked and looked over at frowning Brian. 

‘Don’t worry, I’ll think of some excuse,’ Brian looked at him darkly. He was fucking a boy his son’s age, he thought, and it hit him then. It was so wrong! ‘Brian,’ said Justin calmly, ‘really, you don’t have to worry. It's gonna be fine,’ added blond. He could see conflicting emotions in his expression before he put on a mask of indifference. 

‘You should go,’ said Brian only. Justin sighed, he was correct, of course. He dared to kiss Brian and rushed downstairs before Gus had a chance to go looking for him. It was going to be hard – lower Brian’s inner walls. He winked at Gus and went to explain himself to Daphne. He wasn’t ready to share with her the truth.

Meanwhile Brian was having second thoughts. He didn’t want to have anyone else in his life. He was already chained to Michael, he didn’t need more load in his life. He was going to stop encouraging Justin, he needed to cut all strings that were connecting him with younger man. Brian managed to conveniently ignore that younger man was his son’s best friend and his own feelings towards him. For now he was sure in his resolution. 

* * *

 

It was Sunday afternoon and Gus was sitting in his Grandma’s kitchen munching second plate of pasta. His dad was looking relaxed and he was taunting him about amount of food he ate. The lazy air in the room change immediately when Michael entered. He scowled on Gus, for some reason finding his presence annoying and sat between two men, close to Brian. Gus snorted at that. 

‘What was that, you little shit?’ asked Michael in annoying, high voice.

‘Nothing at all, uncle Mikey,’ answered sweetly Gus. His dad chuckled at that. He was also finding Michael presence nauseating. ‘So, Daddy,’ Gus continued in falsely sweet manner. ‘I invited Justin over tomorrow. Is it okay?’ Brian choked on his food and looked closely at Gus. _Does he know?_

‘You spent too much time with that boy,’ announced Michael. Everyone in presence looked at him surprised. ‘What are you talking about?!’ Gus asked. ‘Well... We know nothing about that boy,’ he defended his opinion. Brian laughed incredulously, _Yes, Mikey_ , Brian mused, _isn't it exactly my main problem, I would love to know him **better**_. Few days passed from their last encounter and Brian's resolve to cut all ties with blonde minx weaken.

‘Yyy… yeah, sure uncle. Whatever you say…’ said Gus and looked at his dad when he calmed down. ‘I was wondering if we could have a sleepover maybe?’ Gas asked innocently. Brian blinked. He didn’t have any doubt in his mind now, his son not only knew about him and Justin, but was also playing in matchmaker. 

‘We will talk about this at home,’ he grumbled. He didn’t like to feel like he were being played. He looked at Mikey and decided to relieve with him some tension. He didn’t notice Gus and Debbie’s worried expressions when he took Mikey’s hand and led him to his old bedroom. If he had to suffer Michael’s constant whining, he could at least have something in return, he made an excuse to himself. And if he was expecting to see blond hair instead of dark, when his lover went down on him, and didn’t really enjoy it as he should, he decided to ignore it. He had years of practice in ignoring and burying his feelings, he might as well exercise now.

* * *

 

‘Justin Tylor!’ could be heard in the halls of St James Academy on Monday morning. Justin looked startled at his friend, who was looking like crazy. 

‘Gus, I’m right here, you don’t have to scream,’ said Justin looking over Gus in confusion. Daphne was standing with them and looking at them with curiosity. She was now almost 100% sure that they were dating in secret.

’But I have to!’ said agitated boy. ‘I think my dad needs help, he was… he was with uncle Michael last night,’ said more quietly Gus. Justin looked at him surprised, hurt flickered in his eyes.

‘I thought he hated him,’ he said sadly. Gus looked at his friend and cursed internally. He should break the news differently. 

‘Yeah… he does. He was just… reacting. It’s his version of denial,’ explained Gus. Daphne looked at them curiously, she knew Gus didn’t like his father’s partner, but why he engage Justin in this? It was another proof for her, that they were dating. Blue eyed boy looked uncertainly at his friend.

‘Really Jus, I wouldn’t lie to you,’ Gus said. ‘Anyway, I wanted to invite you over today. To study and later on a sleepover,’ he added and then leaned into him to whisper to his ear. ‘My dad is feeling sooo guilty. You should hang out with him. Like... you know... just no fucking.’ Justin was bright red and checked if nobody heard anything. Daphne was looking at them weirdly, but no one else seemed to notice.

’Yeah, okay. Just let me check with my mum if I can,’ replay Justin trying to sound normally. It really wasn’t normal situation, he knew it. And he felt really sorry for Brian, it couldn’t be easy for him, but Justin was determined to win the man over. He didn’t want monogamous relationship. He was young and horny, he wanted to experience as much as he could, and Brian seemed to be like a god - perfect for him. 

‘Awesome,’ said satisfied Gus and march over to his next class. Daphne looked at Justin with accusation in eyes.

‘Really? Why didn’t you tell?’ she asked. Justin panicked.

‘Wh… What? You **know**?’ he whispered.

‘It’s hard to miss it, really,’ she said. ‘So you're already getting cozy his dad?’

‘What? Already?’ asked confused Justin.

‘Yeah. It’s quite early too, if you ask me. You two could just tell me you're together now, but what was it about Mr. Kinney?’ asked frustrated Daphne – why all of the boys she liked had to be gays? Was she cursed? 

Justin was speechless. He really didn’t know what to say, if he denied her accusation, she will think he’s lying. What can he do? Daphne snorted and left Justin alone in the hall. He hoped she won’t tell anybody about her suspicion. He had to talk to Gus - like now. 

* * *

 

After school, when Justin told Gus about Daphne’s theory, the other boy couldn’t stop laughing for almost ten minutes. Justin found it refreshing that he had such a distance to himself. It must have been hard not to have – growing up with Brian as a father. They decided to talk about it more at different time.

Justin’s parents were thrilled that their son finally started to have some resemblance of social life, so they were more than happy to let him go on a sleepover with someone else then Daphne. Justin himself was bundle of nerves. How was Brian going to treat him? Gus shared with him some scary stories about his father’s past "bedmates". He didn’t like to treat them nicely. Justin was going prepared for the worst. He also promised Gus not to give up.

When Brian heard buzzer he knew that Gus decided to ignore his words and invite Justin over. He glared at the devil in his son’s body when he opened the door. Justin was standing there looking as delicious as always although a little more nervous. _Good,_ thought Brian maliciously. ‘Hello Mr. Kinney,’ he heard from the doorway. He glanced at Gus who was looking satisfied with himself. ‘Thank you for having me over tonight. We have really a lot to study for tomorrow…’ Justin started, but was interrupted by his host.

‘Yes, Justin. Study away, I couldn’t care less,’ grumbled Brian. Justin’s smile diminished a little, but Gus winked at him and smile at his dad.

‘We won’t bother you now, dad,’ he said and dragged Justin over to his room. They really had a lot of staff to memorize for the next day. When few hours later, Brian was startled awake and found in his bed blonde ball of energy he wasn’t even surprised. If he was honest with himself he missed Justin’s enthusiasm and passion in bed. He couldn’t help but compare him with his other lovers. No one measured up, Justin was unique in his drive. His devotion and youthful philosophy was also refreshing, he didn’t expect anything from Brian. He took, what he got and was happy with it.  
In following weeks Justin was becoming more and more permanent figure in Brian's life, what with all of the sleepovers Gus organised. Brian sometimes wandered, why did they even bother with calling it “sleepovers” when Justin hardly ever spent night in Gus room. 

In school things were a little more complicated for boys. Daphne confided in one of her best friends, September, that Justin and Gus were seeing each other. Naturally, the next day whole school knew about it. They were ridiculed daily, Brian was called to school, because Gus was in another fight – his spot in soccer team was in danger, but Brian managed to hush everything out. Boys didn’t want to admit that they were bullied, they could handle that themselves, without bothering Brian with their silly problems.


	5. Chapter IV

The more time Brian have spent with Justin, the less time he had for Michael – not that he regretted that. Justin was smart, funny and mature, Brian was sometimes forgetting that he was hanging out with a boy his son’s age. After first few nights of passion they spent some time together or with Gus, just talking, he found his views and attitude refreshing. After first month of their arrangement Gus taken to making fun of them; for example when Justin was cooking or making breakfast for them (They didn’t expect him to, it was something he started doing when he noticed they disastrous eating habits. Who were they to refuse him this small pleasure, especially when he was such a good cook?), Gus loved to tease him and call him ‘Mummy’, he sometimes caught himself wanting to call Justin like that in front of other people – that would be pretty bad. They all understand the need for discretion. Brian was still struggling with his one-sided relationship with Michael, Justin was in the closet and didn’t want to risk coming out right now and Gus… Gus really wanted this relationship to work for his dad – he had never seen him so happy and young _ish_ before. They went together on a few ‘family – dates’, which Brian refused to call dates but family outings. Gus of course loved to call them dates because of it as often and as loud as possible. 

The routine that was their life was interrupted in early March. By that time it was blissfully peaceful, even if not perfect. Gus and Justin started to call those few months of calm - silence before the storm. Justin turned eighteen already, which Brian took as a relieve, he believed that if everything that happened later were to happen when Justin was seventeen, he would be in much deeper shit. 

It was Friday afternoon, Justin was lounging in the bathrobe in front the TV. Brian was showering upstairs, when he heard clutter of keys in the lock – Justin checked the time and was surprised – Gus shouldn’t be home from his soccer practice already. When he heard crack of the door he looked sharply over to see short dark-haired man blinking at him. 

‘What the fuck are you doing here?!’ Michael cried. Justin was at a loss for words. What is he supposed to say? What was he doing there? Justin just preyed that Brian won’t come downstairs. At least won’t come downstairs naked. ‘Answer me! Why you don’t have any clothes? Brian!’

‘I…’ he started but really didn’t know what to say. He looked around the room hoping for some inspiration. In the meantime Michael called Brian few more times. ‘I’m…’ he started again, and then it come to him. ‘I’m waiting for Gus, you don’t have to screech like that.’

‘For Gus?’ Michael repeated and looked at Justin more closely. ‘Why?’ He narrowed his eyes at boy in front of him, he didn’t like him.

‘I really don’t think it’s your business’ answered Justin. He was going to convinced Michael that he was seeing Gus, but he really didn’t want to lie. And he didn’t want to out Gus as a gay. Especially since Gus was as much queer as Justin was straight. It was enough that everyone at school thought that they were a couple, Justin didn’t want to give his friend even more problems. Brian, luckily fully clothed now, entered the room.

‘What are you doing here Mikey?’ he asked feigning nonchalance. Justin could see how nervous he really were.

‘You’re not answering your phone. I thought something bad happened when I heard answering machine for a twentieth time today.’

‘Yeah… that should tell you, that I don’t want to talk.’

‘I’m your boyfriend!’ Michael whined and Brian just closed his eyes tired. He was planning on breaking it for good with Mikey later that week. Now it will be just too suspicious. Justin was still seating on the sofa trying to look as small as possible in hope that he will be forgotten by shorter man – no such luck. ‘You have naked teenager on your coach, Brian.’ Brian tensed and glanced briefly at Justin.

‘No shit,’ he said. Justin chose that moment to help Brian out.

‘Yeah, I told you already. I’m waiting for Gus. He should be here by now. Maybe I should go to his room, Mr. Kinney?’ Brian blanched, Justin was going to pretend that he’s Gus’s boyfriend. His life reached completely new level of weirdness. He was going to have to fix it later, but now he played along. 

‘You don’t have to Justin. I was going out anyway, I told you so,’ said Brian. He sigh, now he will have to go with Mikey. He should finish it with him then, he told himself. He was scared shitless to do it, but he didn’t see any other way if he didn’t want to end up as a guest star in _The Jerry Springer Show_. He will deal with Justin and Gus’s pretended relationship later. Or never if it's up to him. To make things more awkward Gus entered the apartment.

‘I hope you both have your cl…’ he stopped in the mid-sentence when he saw people in the room. ‘Uh, hey there. What’ya doin’?’

‘Gus! I was waiting for you,’ Justin jumped and rushed to frozen Gus. ‘I think you should just play along with me,’ he whispered. 

Pinching the bridge of his nose, eyes shut, Brian sighed. He had such a nice and easy life before. Why did he decided it was a good idea to fuck a teenager? Michael was looking at everyone weirdly, he felt that there was happening something he didn’t understood. 

‘Yes, Justin. I’m so glad you’re here,’ said Gus trying to sound enthusiastic. 'And you're in a bathrobe. Waiting for me...?' He didn’t really know what blonde was expecting of him. Justin looked at him pretending to be offended.

‘How could you forget! Even your dad remembers!’ By now, all men were looking at Justin curiously. Brian was even finding it funny, in this creepy and scary – you have no idea what will happen next – way. ‘I knew I should be the one to do the sketching, you just don’t care about art at all,’ Justin huffed. Both Brian and Gus was looking at him in awe. 

‘I’m really sorry Jussy, just let me change, and I will start drawing right away,’ said Gus catching along. He winked at his dad. ‘Sorry to keep you waiting. I hope my dad wasn’t hitting on you,’ he added laughing. Brian sighed relieved. Yes, Justin saved them for now, but he had to end his weird arrangement with Michael anyway. _Easier said than done_ , he thought. 

‘What’s going on?’ Michael demanded an answer when Gus disappeared in his room.

‘Why do you care?’ Justin asked instead of answering. He really didn’t like Michael. Brian cleared his throat looking at Justin meaningfully. Justin sighed and elaborated what was his lie about. ‘We had this project to do on the art class. We were supposed to make an image of nature, we wanted to be edgy and sketch naked body. Gus didn’t want to undress and I don’t really care, so he was supposed to sketch me, I would make some improvements after. But he’s always forgetting!’ Justin was getting into his story, he really looked agitated by now. ‘Last time I was waiting for him an hour!’

‘Yeah, okay Picasso,’ said amused Brian. ‘You should go and find Gus. I need…’ he hesitated and made some uncoordinated gestures with his hands. ‘Tell Gus we’re going out. We need to talk,’ he added looking directly at Michael. Justin hummed his response and went to Gus’s room. He was worried about Brian – he wasn’t jealous, he just didn’t want to see the older man hurt.

‘You’re genius,’ said Gus with a big smile when blond boy reached his room. 

‘Yeah, I really am,’ agreed Justin. They were both laughing few seconds later.

 

* * *

‘So where are we going, Brian?’ asked overly excited man. Brian looked at Michael with pain in eyes. He knew what he had to do, even if he didn’t like it, Michael was so delusional and so in love with him, he was the only person in his life who accepted him for who he was for such a long time. Now he had also his son and Justin. Difference between his two lovers was that Brian actually wanted to have blonde one by his side. As long as he’ll have him.

‘Mikey… I need you to listen to me carefully, can you do that?’

‘Of course, Brian. I always listen to you!’

‘Yeah, I know,’ Brian sighed. How was he supposed to tell him that it’s over, when he never acknowledge the fact that there were something between them?  
‘Mikey. You were always my best friend, you know that, right?’

‘Yes,’ shorter man beamed at him happily, ‘and now we’re partners. In love,’ added Michael. It was perfect opening for Brian to make his point. 

‘No, we’re not,’ he said sternly. Michael looked at him surprised. 

‘What? But we…’ he started but Brian interrupted. 

‘I fucked you Mikey. I’m sorry you ever thought there was more to it. I should… I shouldn’t do that. I was fucked up and didn’t deal with my shit. We’re not partners,’ said Brian. He looked Michael straight in the eyes to leave no doubts that he mean what he said. Michael had tears in his eyes.

‘But you told me that you loved me,’ he said still hoping that it was just a nightmare and he will wake up in the morning.

‘I do, always have, always will,’ agreed Brian. ‘But not in the way you want me to. I’m…’ Brian stuttered, ‘I’m sorry Mikey.’ 

‘Fuck you Brian!’ Michael shouted. He always knew that it won’t last forever. He hoped, of course, but nevertheless he knew that Brian didn’t want him in his life. It didn’t mean he wasn’t hurt, he’s been in love with Brian-fucking-Kinney since he was 14. 

‘I hope you will forgive me one day,’ said Brian and turned to go back to his boys. They meant the world to him. Now he could think about what was between him and Justin, because he couldn’t deny that there was something. 

* * *

 

When Brian came back home, it was two hours later, he needed to clear his head. His son and… dared he say – partner, were doing something what looked like wrestling while making dinner.

‘Brian!’ Justin was first noticed him and rushed to give him a kiss, which instead of being chaste became more heated. They broke it when they heard noises of heaves from the kitchen. The looked around and saw smirking Gus.

‘I’m awesome and mature enough that I don’t have any problem with you two dating, but that doesn’t mean that I want to see my father’s tongue in my best friend’s mouth,’ he said crudely. Brian winced at that and Justin blushed. ‘But I’m glad you’re in good mood Daddy, we’re making dinner for you. Although I’m not sure if there’s anything edible here,’ Gus said when he looked at the food they prepared. Justin was too agitated about his confrontation with Michael and Gus was bad in kitchen in his good moments.

‘Yeah, we will order in,’ decided Brian. He looked at Justin who clung to his side, still worried. ‘Can you order something, Gus? I need to talk to Justin upstairs.’

‘So that’s how kids are calling it these days? Talk?’ Gus snickered but went to find his phone. Brian shook his head in exasperation at his son’s childishness and pulled Justin with him to his bedroom.

Justin was tensed, he didn’t know what to expect. He thought that his performance earlier that day was rather brilliant, but he also regretted it – he wanted to be with Brian. He knew that if their secret relationship went public, Brian would agree to be with him, but Justin didn’t want to corner him into anything. If older man didn’t want it, Justin wasn’t going to force him.

‘Justin,’ said brunet and released his breath, he wasn’t aware he was holding. He was so relieved to be with the blond, he never expected to be relieved that he’s in someone arms, but he was. 

‘Brian?’ asked uncertainly Justin.

‘Yeah… I’m here,’ he said and looked at his young lover. ‘No more Michael,’ he added. Justin’s face brighten with a big smile at once. He started to showering Brian with small kisses. He was over the moon with happiness and relief.

‘I knew it!' exclaimed younger man few hours later, when he was getting ready to leave and go home, but his older lover didn't want to let him out of bed. 'You love me,' said Justin with a small smile 'you love me sooo much!' Brian looked at him with fondness and didn't denied. 'You're getting cocky,' he choose to say instead. Justin giggled in response. They were so happy. 

Little did they know, that it was one of the last peaceful moments in their life. Now storm was waiting for them.


End file.
